


Deltora Quest Anthology: The untold stories

by ammstar11



Category: Deltora Quest - Emily Rodda
Genre: Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammstar11/pseuds/ammstar11
Summary: A collection of short stories that take place outside of the main story





	Deltora Quest Anthology: The untold stories

**Author's Note:**

> I recently finished rereading the Deltora Quest novels and thought that since I haven’t seen much fanfiction for it I’d contribute, that and I accidentally left my flash drives with my other works over at my grandmother’s house and have been wanting to write for about a week now but couldn’t.
> 
> Each chapter will be a different story and each story will vary in length.
> 
> These are just what I imagine happened that we didn’t really see.
> 
> For now this is just for the novels which will include The Shadowlands and Dragons of Deltora, later I might expand into the manga and anime storylines as each adaptation varies somewhat.

A great ruckus rang through the air, many voices raised up in a huge wave sweeping through the castle from the rebels and over the crowd gathered before the ruined Place of Punishment. “The Belt is whole! The Belt is here! The Heir is found!”

The cheers rang all around but Leif heard little but the sobs that racked his slight form as he knelt in front of the still form of his father who still lay with a peaceful expression on his face as his beloved wife, Sharn, not Anna, cradled him as she wept over his loss.

All around the grieving family stood their closest friends and the representatives of the seven tribes. Doom, the real Jarred wept silent tears for the childhood friend he had lost, Jasmine held onto him, in part to help him remain standing because he was still injured and in part to help support herself as though if she let go she herself would come crashing down like the Place of Punishment had done.

Barda also wept for the friend he had lost, all this time he had held no notion that the quiet blacksmith had been anything but what he said, now he knew he had been the missing king and all of the bitterness of the passed sixteen years he had felt towards the former king washed away as he realised how much Endon and Sharn had done for the kingdom of Deltora.

The other representatives stood back, each bowing their heads respectfully as the family and their friends grieved for their loss, none of them were strangers to loss and knew no words could covey their sympathy or lessen the sorrow of those before them.

As the joyful atmosphere of the crowd began to subside those closest began to bow their heads and murmur their goodbyes to the man they never really knew, slowly the air turned to one of quiet respect as the people of Del witnessed the end of the reign of the Shadow Lord over their land, the death of their previous king, and the dawn of a new era.


End file.
